


For One moment

by LilsTheValleyFlower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Closeted Character, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Sam POV, solby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsTheValleyFlower/pseuds/LilsTheValleyFlower
Summary: A solby short. Sam walks Colby to the top of a hill where they share their first intimate moment.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Kudos: 13





	For One moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I know but I felt inspired to write something meaningful, something that really showed the depth of feelings.

Sam's feet sounded against the ground as they walked, the hill before them growing smaller with each step they took.  
The silence seemed to have a life of its own, speaking with more depth than any words could have. He looked at his friend, his silhouette dark against the setting sun. His partner, his friend through many troubles, his rock in a storm that never seemed to end.   
They said nothing, each of their footsteps resounding against the tension between the two. Sam's heart ached to talk to him, to tell him everything, but he didn’t. How could he?   
How could he describe what he was feeling? Those shy glances from across the room, those small touches when they stood next to each other, the brush of the knee when they sat down, how could he describe how those made him feel?  
Every breath, every movement, every second of being near to him, how meaningful those had become.   
Colby knew everything about him. He knew what foods he liked, what songs made him cry, how his breath caught whenever they made eye contact. Sam couldn’t help but think his friend already knew, knew how he felt, knew what he wanted, knew how his heart ached for more.   
But… they never spoke about it. About the casual tension that cloaked the air when they were next to one another. How Sam's stomach flipped with butterflies when Colby’s hand brushed his thigh. They had been through everything together, laughter, sorrow, grief, heartbreak. They told each other everything… right?  
Their footsteps slowed as they reached the top of the hill. Below them the town seemed so small, the people and their problems the same.   
Oh, how he wanted to pour out his heart, to finally have that closure on feelings that had been haunting him. He had thought a lot about what would happen. The inevitable consequences of admitting this secret. Would Colby feel the same way? Would they get their happy ending? Or would these words cause everything he had built to come crashing down around him?   
He sat down, Colby following soon after him. Their bodies were so close he could practically feel the heat of his skin. Even though only an inch of space separated him from his touch it felt like infinity. They sat there, only their breathing audible above the silence that seemed so loud.   
Then he felt a touch on his finger, so light it almost didn't read but it was there. He shifted his eyes to see that Colby's hand had moved so that his pinkie touched him. Sam's heart nearly stopped. Even this small point of contact seemed to be filled with electricity.   
Slowly, ever so slowly he moved his hand so that it covered Colby’s. His hand was warm, the callouses tickling his skin as he brushed over them. He held his breath waiting for a reaction, for the rejection he had imagined so many times it practically felt like a memory. But it never came. Instead, they just sat there. Their hands entwined, hearts beating as one.  
Sam scooted closer putting his hand on Colby's shoulder. He could hear his breathing, see his chest as it rose and fell, like ocean waves. Every breath drew them closer, every shift set them aflame. Their bodies leaning against one another, as if it was the only support they had, the only thing keeping them from collapsing.   
They said nothing, as words would cause them to think, and thinking about what was happening would make it real. There was a sort of magic, a magic to this moment, one that they both knew couldn’t last and yet still clung to. A magic in knowing that even though this circumstance was delicate, right here and right now, they were in perfect balance.   
No matter what tomorrow may bring, Sam thought, at least I'll have today.


End file.
